


WAYO

by anonimous



Series: TREASURE (the series) [3]
Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: GangBerry couple, HaruDam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonimous/pseuds/anonimous
Summary: there's only one question that keeps ringing in Yedam's mind as he continue drifting apart from Haruto.... WAEYO..????
Relationships: Bang Yedam & Watanabe Haruto
Series: TREASURE (the series) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125956
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	WAYO

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@kimxoxo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40kimxoxo).



> TEU-HI teume's....
> 
> Thai is the first OS from your suggestions, if your with me on twitter y'all know ANGST was picked from all the prompts i listed down from all your comments, and super thank y'all for participating, for sharing your ideas and thoughts i'm really grateful i get to meet y'all, be friends if that's not asking too much LOL....
> 
> I hope you have your tissues with you.... 
> 
> READ AWAY....

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

On and Off, just like every switch that goes On and Off is what Haruto and Yedam's relationship has been over the past months....

They started as strangers and met for the first time during Treasure Box, little by little became acquaintances as the show unfolds, slowly became friends then later got closer and gradually they fall for each other where the fine line between friends and lovers has become questionable....

A fine line where it confuses not only their mind but their hearts and even the people around them....

It gets confusing to the point where they don't even know if what they've been doing and feeling were still normal for teen boys like them sharing the same dreams and passion for music.... 

As their confusion gets deeper their feelings for each other gets more complicated as well....

They start to both get jealous when the other is with another member showing affection, sometimes it even becomes a competition on who's going to get more jealous, on who's going to get more hurt, on who's going to quit their petty competition, on who's gonna cry first or who's gonna cry harder..

Yedam is the ACE of their team but he too has insecurities and imperfections.. There were times where he questions himself, he questions his worth.. 

Haruto is young, beautiful and talented moreover he's always confident about everything , specially about himself.. He's almost perfect much more reason for Yedam to feel small and unworthy of the guy he's been adoring and admiring all along..

There were sleepless nights in the beginning until it becomes a sickening habit, a never ending routine.. As much as he wants to surrender in a deep slumber he couldn't, cuz every time he closes is eyes images of Haruto keep flooding his mind until it hurts and all he can do is cry on his pillow hoping the pain that has been residing somewhere in his heart would stop but it wouldn't.. Haruto has been like his disease, a disease that's slowly eating him alive..

Treasure Map is going well, everyone is getting along too that's all they thought.. But behind the camera Yedam and Haruto avoids each other like the plague.. Nobody knows when it started but it did even before they both realize it they're already drifting away, they're both growing apart.. 

During their Vlive's from the first member's birthday to the latest Haruto and Yedam's interactions goes ON and OFF as well, there were times when they would indulge each other with skinships and affections and then the next thing they're seven to ten members apart.. It's a repetitive cycle, a roller coaster ride of ups and downs.. of happiness and heartaches, a game of love and hate..

Haruto has Jeongwoo, Mashiho and Junkyu while Yedam has Asahi, Junghwan and Doyoung sometimes they only have themselves but the times where they have each other was now a distant memory, a hopeless dream.. an endless heartbreak....

Now they have debuted and the chance of going back to the way they were even before everything starts changing is not even part of their options or plans anymore..

They were both like robots that has on and off buttons, that as long as people are around and cameras are still rolling before them they're ok doing this and that in autopilot and when the lights and cameras were all off they will again return to being complete strangers.. Passing by each other as cold as the late night air and when they're both inside their rooms that's when tears starts falling, pouring like waterfalls, heartaches and heartbreaks they no longer know the difference since the pain is all the same.... and just like every sleepless nights Yedam continue asking himself the same question....

WAEYO, WAEYO, WAEYO....????

✨✨

Another morning has come, another day is yet to start.. swollen bloodshot eyes from crying all through the night, with tired mind and body.. Yedam is again preparing himself to pretend like nothing happened, he's been really good at faking it.. he don't even know how he can still manage to smile beautifully when deep inside he's actually torn and empty..

Doyoung is the first person that greeted him when he left the confinement of his own room which surprises him a little, the younger might've slept over on their maknae's room if he's inside their dorm first thing in the morning.. They headed to the kitchen together..

_**"Is there anything you wanna eat..??"** _Yedam ask with his usual soft gentle tone already rummaging the fridge while the younger is keenly watching his every move.

_**"You'll make breakfast for me..??"**_ He asked back not expecting anything from the latter.

_**"Ooh, so what do you wanna eat..??"** _The older insist and he's not taking no for an answer.. 

_**"I will eat whatever you give me jinjja.. That's how much I trust you...."** _Doyoung replied along with a bright smile infecting the latter, Yedam reach out to caress the younger's cheek, a grown habit when he wants to give affection, which Doyoung don't really mind.. In fact he likes it a little too much but that's not what he's there for.. 

He's aware of the older's situation.. He fully knows he's having a hard time that's why he's doing everything he can to secretly be there for him no matter what.. Yedam might not say anything but he could tell he's barely holding on he really just don't have a choice.. He heard him crying last night and some other nights before but he can't help, not unless Yedam ask for it, the least thing he want is for the older to feel more sorry for himself, he don't want Yedam to feel he's being pitied, he don't deserve that.. He will just be there for him as long as the older wants him to be..

✨✨

It was after Chuseok when Haruto and Yedam we're called out to the HQ without the other members knowing.. And what they didn't expected to meet is the new CEO.. She's very welcoming and lovely, wearing such a motherly smile and the gentle tone when she greeted them is something they never expected but it put them both at ease.. She asked them how they're doing and made feel comfortable.. But it was only good while it lasted, and it didn't last long before she showed her true colors.. 

_**"You must've been wondering why I only called for you Haruto, Yedam...."** _The older woman started, She has a bright expression on her face, She's cooler than what they thought her to be.. It feels surreal to have a very easy going conversation from their big boss but it really is happening.

_**"Yedam-ah how long have you been with us again..??"** _She asked smiling beautifully, although his nerves are acting up Yedam reciprocated the friendly gesture.

_**"It has been seven years Sajangnim.."** _Yedam informed, he's really nervous because even if she's been nice to them he still couldn't get rid of the uneasy feeling..

_**"I see and you finally debuted Congratulations i'm really happy for you,** _(she continue humoring the younger and Yedam can only vow his head while pink blush starts staining his cheeks, he's overwhelmed) _**all your hard works has finally been rewarded.."**_

_**"Kamsahamnida...."** _Is all he could utter in response, surprised of how affectionate she is, like a mother figure very different from PapaYG that is.. He doesn't mean to compare but their previous boss has always been cold and brutal specially with words he's always blunt and direct with what he wants and although he's used to that it still scares him sometimes.. 

_**"And how about you Haruto .. ??**_ (turning towards the latter) _**How does it feel being part of YGE..??"**_ She inquired still wearing the same friendly smile..

_**"It's all I could ever dream of Sajangnim, I'm really grateful..**_ (he sincerely answered) _**I couldn't thank you enough for giving me this opportunity....** _(he added) _**I will work harder so I won't disappoint you.."**_ And he means every word of it. 

_**"We will do our best.."** _HARUDAM said in unison along with a vow.. 

_**"Hm, do you really both mean that..??"** _There's mischief in her tone, not only she's affectionate towards her artists she also seems to enjoy teasing them, she's really something else that's what the two have in mind. 

_**"Will you do something for me then..??"**_ She asked, the two glance at each other for a sec and nodded at the same time.. Both nervous and excited since they don't know what's coming for them.. 

_**"Stop acting like lovebirds specially when your on camera..**_ (she spat those words like a venom and her expressions changed drastically, no more smile on her face scaring the two teens that were both caught off guard) _**As much as possible don't seat beside each other, don't even try to look each other in the eyes when the camera is rolling....**_ (her words are spiteful, her gazes are sharp and deadly she turned into a completely different person and they didn't see it coming, they were both glued on their seats barely moving almost not breathing from the abrupt terror) _**I don't know what's going on between you two neither do I care but as long as your part of YG and your both under my watch if you want to keep performing on stage as part of TREASURE you better make a choice, and you better be smarter about this....** _(she proceeds piercing words for them to hear, she could see them shaking shitless and she has no remorse for what she had said, she's pure evil) _**I'm not like your PapaYG I don't tolerate such foolishness in this company, if you think you can do whatever you want just like when he's still your boss I'm already telling you, you can't mess with me....** _(that was not only a warning, it's a threat they both know it) _**Do you think i'm just up here sitting all day doing nothing..????"**_ Her eyes seething in fury and it terrifies the duo but they couldn't do anything about it, not only she's their boss but the weight of her every words slowly sinking in cuts sharply and deep with depth.. 

They were guilty, there's no excuse or possibly no way out of that.. They just remained on their seats with their heads vowed down low its almost a pity to watch but she's heartless, she's ready to drown them further in misery without feeling any guilt. 

Within his seven great years inside YG Yedam has never felt this helpless before, he's never felt so little of himself, he's never been this terrified in his whole life the way he's feeling right now.. 

Haruto has never felt so small until today, he's not embarrassed.. And he's not the type who bites back when being confronted but at that moment he's having the earnest urge to retaliate, he wants to protect and defend Yedam even if it would backslash on him but he's afraid that if he do something against her accord it would affect or worst it would hurt Yedam more.. All he could do now is clench his fist, grit his teeth and submit.. Fuck this mad world and the monsters and evils living in it pretending as good people he thought.. 

_**"I've been watching you all along all this time and it almost make me wanna throw up every time you two are together in one frame like a couple inlove.."**_ She's outraged but her tone is well controlled and firm, it's as if she's been doing it with passion, or maybe she does.. Looks can really be deceiving they say and she's the living proof of it.... The evil dress like an angel. 

_**"Be really honest with me,** _(leaning her back on her throne eyeing the two earnestly, she almost want to laugh at how horrified they look like) _**ARE YOU GAYS..????** _(there's bitterness in her tone and she's not even trying to hide it) _**Ani.... ARE YOU TOGETHER..????"** _The CEO prodded, but they couldn't bring themselves to respond to that, they don't really know what they really are now at that point.. But it's a lie to say they don't have any feelings for each other.. 

_**"What..????**_ (she exclaimed making them both flinched) _**Did you lost your tongues..???? You can't even speak now..???? (**_ they still remained mum, she rose from her seat) _**Fine, I wouldn't wanna know either but you two have to listen to me VERY CAREFULLY...."**_

SHE starts to walk to where they were currently sitting, they're internally panicking, but they don't know what to do.. What scares them the most is that they don't know how far she's willing to take the matter.. They're in deep trouble for sure.. She stop in front of them just a few steps away leaning on her table, arms crossed against her chest.. 

_**"I don't care how you're gonna do it but make sure I don't see you two together ever again doing what you've been doing all along.. I don't care if you can't do it.. JUST DO IT,**_ (she ordered in gritted teeth) _ **I have eyes everywhere and any wrong move from both of you will cost you your careers and i'm not even kidding.."**_

_**"You just debuted, you have a bright future ahead but i also don't mind taking it all away from you.... Am I making myself clear..????"** _

_**"N, NAE SAJANGNIM...."**_ They replied with shaky broken tones.. Trying their hardest not to shed a tear, letting her see them breaking at this point would be her pleasure and they just couldn't give that after every excruciating words she forced them to swallow.. 

They were still very young and out of all people she knows very well how their self-esteem can be damaged by cruel words, she could've done a better job handling the situation and dealing with the matter but she OUT OF ALL PEOPLE relentlessly rubbing it in their faces with no rooms for consideration. 

_**"Hm,**_ (grinning like the evil she is) _**it was nice meeting you two like this, let's make sure the next time we meet it will be in a different circumstances shall we..?? You can take your leave now and remember I am watching both of you.. Don't disappoint me.."**_ Taunting them both, feeling satisfied knowing she just put an end to a blossoming romance that she will never accept and understand.. 

✨✨

Haruto wake up abruptly, heaving a deep painful sigh.. Heads up in the ceiling, blinking his eyes constantly trying to get rid of the tears that wanting to escape his eyes.... He's been dreaming about that night and just like when it happened the terror that's been haunting him only gets harder and harder to resist.. Its been consuming him both physically and mentally.. 

He's starting to stop trusting everybody, there's been voices inside his head that keep taunting and mocking him until he's completely drained and empty.. Sometimes he thinks everyone's watching him, waiting for him to make one mistake..

Her words are still playing like a broken record inside his head and he thinks he's not the only one.. But he also hopes Yedam has forgotten about their encounter with their CEO, he'd rather keep suffering from those memories than seeing the older tormented by it.. 

It has been months that they're faking it, faking that they're fighting or having misunderstanding so the members won't suspect of what's really going on, so they won't find out what really happened between them and their CEO.... It's the only way for them to escape the reality that they can never go back to the way they used to be cuz it would cost them their dream, their love for music, their love for their team.... In order to keep loving the stage, the fans and the members they have to keep hating each other.. A fucked up solution for a fucked up logic that was forced upon them.. 

They had just finished filming Treasure Map Season 2 Episode 31, all the scheming, running, scamming and trying to kill a member whenever there's a chance is really exhausting.. 

Yedam headed straight to the rest room on Basement 2 where there practice room is located, the entire floor is empty, no stuffs wandering on the hallways, no trainee's nor artists having late night practices.... Its really just him.

The rest of the members where all on the second floor for the food as expected and he's certain they're gonna take hours there to recharge and feast on the amazing cafeteria meals.. 

He's washing his hands still panting from the nonstop running from earlier but it was really fun, he had an amazing time if he's going to be brutally honest, the whole game made him forget everything that's been clouding his mind for the past months.. There's still a smile painted on his lips at the moment but when he lifted his head he sees his reflection in the mirror, He stared at it until his smile faltered.... Still looking at his own reflection in the mirror, but somehow he couldn't recognized himself.... Is this really him now..???? 

But why is he so different..???? He looks so lonely, he looks like someone who had lost sparks in his beautiful brown eyes.... 

He's having a hard time recognizing himself, tears starts forming in the corner of his eyes flooding his irises, blurring his vision.. But he heard familiar footsteps coming and he rushes to one of the cubicles to hide, hearts pounding violently against his chest.. His heart beating so loud and erratic.. He couldn't properly breathe....

Haruto opens the door to find it empty, he headed straight to the sink with the same purpose, water starts pouring after he put his hands near the censor, he washes his hand carefully and realized he's still wearing his ring.... Their little promise ring and it halted him from his tracks.... Why is he still wearing it again..???? He don't even remember anymore.. It had just been a habit and bad habits don't die overnight they say.. 

He quickly finish what he's doing, dried his hand and enter one open cubicle and closing it immediately to do his business without much thought, until he thought he heard something coming from the cubicle next to him, he's a giant scary cat during times like this but some thing's telling him it's not the same thing.. He fixed himself up and swiftly flash but at the same time he's carefully listening hoping it's just a fragment of his imagination but the wooden wall separating the cubicles shake a little.. There's something behind it he's certain of it.. There's definitely someone behind the wall.. He could feel it.. 

He continue to observe, there's no more movement from he other side but he could hear inaudible hard breathing like someone's suffocating, and his heart almost drop when he heard a whimper, a whimper he knows by heart.... Yedam.. 

What are the odds..???? 

They were both inside the restroom cubicle.. Just a wooden wall apart. 

_**"Yedam-ah, gwenchana..??"**_ Haruto couldn't help but worry, Yedam on the other side was astounded he never wanted to be found out by him in this state.. where he's fighting his own panic attack but failing.. Helpless and hopeless.. 

The younger start banging the wall from the lack of response and that brought Yedam back from his little trance.. He felt lethargic but he knows if he don't answer the latter might just break all hell to get to him.... He needs to come up with something he thought despite of all the anxiety that keeps tormenting him at that moment. 

_**"Nae Gwenchana...."** _He replied softly, bodies trembling uncontrollably but he's glad he managed to utter those words without cracking up and giving himself away just like that. 

_**"YAH Gojimal jinjja...."** _Haruto grunted in his low domineering tone knowing he's lying, eyes already misty..

_**"Noh gwenchana Ruto-yah..????"**_ Yedam asked back trying to appease the younger, biting his finger to prevent himself from sobbing, his tears already betrayed him the moment he heard Haruto's voice.. 

_**"Ani....**_ (he admits without hesitation) _**Beogoshipda, I really miss you so much...."** _Haruto confess choking up to his own words leaning his back onto the wooden wall where Yedam is also currently doing the same.. Without them knowing they both fell in motion slipping down their toes meeting the cold floor backs lated flat agaisnt each other with just the thin wall separating them apart.. 

_**"Mianhae...."** _The older mumbled as he continue sobbing quietly afraid he would hear him and break all the forces of nature to get to him like he definitely would.. Haruto is just like that even if it puts him to danger he would longer as long as Yedam is alright.. He's selfishly selfless it doesn't even make sense but the older will do the same for him too if its necessary.. 

_**"WAEYO..??"** _He asked in a cracked voice, long limbs sprawled on the marbled floor, the thin wall is the only support that keeps him still and steady, wishing he could see the older and cage him in his arms.. God he missed him so bad.. 

_**"Are you sorry because you love me..??"** _Haruto bluntly asked, this is his only chance to confirm if their feelings are indeed the same. 

_**"OH,**_ (Yedam admitted) _**i'm sorry for loving you..** _(another whimper escaped his throat hearing the latter on the other side sniffling, covering his mouth with the back of his palm to suppress his sobs) _**And I'm sorry I can't love you better,** _(he sincerely confess with all the love in the world he have for the younger) _**and I'm so sorry I didn't love you enough...."** _He was shaking terribly that even Haruto could feel him behind the wall.... 

_**"YAAH BANG YEDAM.... Don't do this to me JEBAL...."**_ He desperately beg, heart completely broken, they cried their hearts out together in the confinement of the narrow and cold cubicles.. Yedam embracing himself his head buried onto his knees to silence his cries but hearing Haruto's weeps hurt ten times fold than he's already hurting.. 

They remained there for sometime until there were no more tears left to shed, until there's no more sense for them to cry, until the pain stopped hurting, sometimes words are never really enough for their love that is more than love....

_**"Is this really the end for us..??"** _Haruto muttered breaking the silence between them.. They both look like a mess in their current state.. Tears stricken faces, sniffles from time to time and heavy broken hearts.... 

_**"There was never US...."**_ Yedam replied under his breathe, he couldn't bring himself from hurting the latter's feelings but that's exactly what he's doing from telling the truth.. Their tragical truth.. 

**_"WAEYO..??_ **(he probe adorably with a pout, Yedam can even picture how the younger exactly look like, Haruto used to be his remedy but he will soon be his bitter sweet memory) _**Why is this so painful..??"** _Haruto ask mindlessly, one hand clutching his chest as tears continue falling from his eyes.. He's never cried this hard and he don't think he will ever cry more.... 

_**".. Tell me what to do Yedam-ah...."** _(pain and desperation apparent in his voice) _**Tell me what I should do...."**_

_**"Kah...."**_ The older almost whispered making the younger cry even more.. 

_**"Do you really want me to go..??"** _Haruto pathetically imposed, 

_**"Hmmm...."** _

_**"Kah Ruto-yah...."**_ The older repeats, he's already dead inside, he's been hurting for a long time there's no more pain he couldn't take.. 

_**"Jinjja..????**_ (he couldn't accept it, he don't want to) _**Are you really sure..????** _(giving the older the benefit of the doubt, hoping its not the end for them, it can't be) _**I** **won't come to you anymore if you let me go now Yedami..."** _Persuading the latter, he's really desperate now.. He's been holding back really well for the passed months but today he couldn't.. 

_**"If I don't let you leave now I don't think i can ever let you go...."** _He cried, as much as he wants to hold on they don't have a choice.. The world won't let them.. Its already a lost battle to begin with. 

Haruto slowly get himself up, he looks like a lost kid not knowing where to go.. He turn to face the wall between them as he wipe his cheeks with the back of his palm, his sniffles were the only audible sound resonating.. 

_**"Don't you want to atleast see me for the last time..??"**_ He's almost pleading without having to make it too obvious..

_**"If i see you now do you think I'll be able to let you go..??"** _He retort back as a matter of factly.. still hugging himself for a little comfort that sadly isn't working. 

_**"Paboyah.... I'm trying to let you not let me go.."**_ Haruto whined while he cries like a child. 

_**"I hope you won't let me go...."** _The younger urged, still trying to hold on to that little hope.. Wishing the latter would change his mind for the last time.. 

_**"Mianhae Ruto-yah.."** _Yedam let out, Haruto break down hearing those words.. It is really the end for them.

_**"Kah...."**_ He said softly, chasing the love of his life away and out of his life for good.. Haruto didn't answer he's barely keeping his shit together but he's trying.. He's trying for Yedam even if it's killing him.. 

_**"Bye...."** _Bidding his last goodbye to the latter, he wish all the happiness and love in the world for him even if they come to this.. 

_**"....Goodbye...."** _Haruto replied back, finally leaving the cubicle that witnessed his moment of weakness.. 

_**".......Bye......."** _Yedam whispered for the last time after he heard the door closes, that's when he really poured his heart out, he cried so hard not caring if anyone would hear him, He's broken hearted and still breaking.. The pain is too much for him to bear. 

What he didn't know is that Haruto is still outside the door slumped on the floor and crying as hard as him.. He wanted to yell, he wanted to scream, he wanted to be heard because he don't know what he did wrong, he don't understand what they went wrong, Why they can't love each other in this lifetime..???? 

_**"WAEYO..????"** _Haruto keep asking himself as he weeps, his shoulders are shaking, hands are trembling from crying too hard.. 

Their cries that harbors both their feelings that will never be given nor taken.. Their love that sadly ended even before it started.... 

_**"This is so heart breaking.. I can't believe we're just here listening, what kind of hyung does that..?? I feel so useless right now.."** _Jihoon ranted, staring blankly at the ceiling.. They were all leaning against the wall of their practice room in one line its almost funny how they were all crying in silence..

They're just another door away from the Yedam and Haruto.. And every second that passes is just traumatizing.. They didn't even realize the two have been suffering on their own.. They're enduring everything secretly and silently.. 

Its unacceptable. 

But what can they do..???? 

Doyoung told them earlier about their situation, on how he accidentally overheard everything that one unforgettable night, they still couldn't believe what happened but hearing their pains, learning their agony.. Its too much... 

They indeed achieved their dreams but love is a privilege, and they're not privileged enough to love the way they wanted to love and be loved.... 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

**Author's Note:**

> I apologized for breaking your HARUDAM hearts but that's the plan 😂😂
> 
> And again super thank you to @kimxoxo if not for her beautiful mind the story won't come to life LOL, so if y'all wanna blame someone for the heartbreaks y'all know who to call.... 
> 
> And i pirated some WAYO lyrics too cuz why not.. (BYE, Goodbye, Bye....) ssshhhh.... 
> 
> Lemme know your thoughts too please.... I know I can't write but I'm glad I did and get to share it with y'all.... STAY SAFE beautiful people....
> 
> TEU-BYE....


End file.
